Altair's House
by HayleyWilliamsFlapjackEmer
Summary: Altair has a dark past since his mother died at the age of five. His father just dropped him hard on his knees depressed in his room,ignoring him, he has felt unloved ever since. 25 years old he warned his father at 18 he would come in 7 yrs and he has.


Prince Mahmed

II

The dawns broke above the sky of Rookridge and as the nestling birds settled down, young women woke up everywhere to prepare breakfast. In one little house, Altair sat sharpening with sword on a blacksmith's stool. "You should really take that to the blacksmith, Altair," Masun said. "Masun, I've told you before," Altair said with a smug grin. "I don't need no blacksmith." Masun said nothing. The others woke up and celebrated the early sunrise. "My men, brothers, today we strike war cold against the hard-hearted kingdom of Hyrule" Everyone cheered. "Today we start war!" More clamouring. Everyone got out polished their swords.

On the nearby kingdom unawaiting of Hyrule in the small palace of Oakstown, the king Mahmed waited on his men to patrol arms. "What if we see him, sir?" "You will not." "Yes, but-" "Arrest him only if he attacks you!" "Yes, sir," the lowly servant said and bowed away. The king sighed and thought of the good old days at home castle.

"Daddy! Not fair, give me back my sucky doll!" "No, son!" he laughed, teasing it away. "No fair!" the blue-eyed, brown-haired little boy said, sitting on the living room floor. Suddenly a giant explosion went off. "Whoa!" the son said, hurling forward. His father caught him just on time, but looked out to see his wife unconscious. "Rose!" he screamed, dropping the boy on his knees and rushing over to the window. "Darling!" His son cried as his scuffed his knees.

The king suddenly realised something. It was all his fault.

Altair mounted his horse and carried on towards south, where the castle was. "Come," he said. The rest looked at eachother, but said nothing. Unsure of their master's plan, one said, "But, sir, we're not prepared men." Altair responded with a flick of the wrist he swung a thin swift metal blade back into the man's throat. Everyone's eyes widened, not daring to say anything else to their master who was obviously not in a good mood. As they arrived on the beach, millions of innocent women fled the scene, babies in hand. One of them was just slow enough to be stopped by Altair. Caught by the hair, he said, "Sacrifice you. Oh, that's a nice son you've got there. Or your son." He smiled down at the ginger-haired scared little fellow. "Al..." "No," he replied already swift to his advisor, Masun Ha. "Please!" the woman begged. The baby began to cry. "Altair..." "No!" he yelled, growling manly gruffly. "Altair, I am your advisor, and I ADVISE you not to do this!" he spat. Altair taken aback for a moment and then looked down at the women, and seen the young fear in her face and gently released her hair. She scared hurriedly ran off. Altair didn't look back at his men and quietly walked on.

The king could now see the horses' men approaching the village. Alarmed, he said, "Mantier! Get me my coat!" His butler immediately came to his call and gave him is satin purple coat. He rushed down the stairs and off towards the garden. He was only 40, but he could run this fast. He went into the village, the firing guards, yelling, "STOP! THAT'S MY SON! DON'T!" They all, shocked, dismounted their weapons and let the strangers pass. Altair smiled slightly as his father, weak and lonely pitifully looked up at him. He was physically fit, strong and manly, but his mind, was pathetic. He cared too much for his family and the others around him. Altair had no time for that sort of well apparently nonsense. He dismounted off his horse and approached his father, getting nervous looks from guards. "Relax, men, I am your prince," he said, sickly. His father gulped and looked him in the eye, tempting a tear. Altair looked straight into him, not feeling any emotion. "King," he said, rolling it out as if it were mucky salt water. "Son," he replied, shaking. "Altair." Altair quickly grimacing raised his eyebrows and nodded happily, "Yes, you remember my name." He crossed his horse. "You may not be old father, but you are dim." He thought cockily to himself, as he walked into the castle grounds. "Hello," one guard said to the king as he got greeted. The king looked absolutely revolted at him, but being kind as he was politely smiled and nodded. Altair shook his head with funny as he heard his father acquaint each of his men that were here to execute him. He took one look at the palace and spat in its direction.


End file.
